Baaluk/Grentze Commune - Dialogues
Grentze Commune - The Brimuslabus looks down upon this pastoral town, a gathering spot for people from neighboring settlements. ---- First time entering the city: *Smiling Girl: "Howdy there! It's been a long spell since we've had anyone new come 'round these parts - 'specially a young buck like you. Welcome to Baaluk, the belle of the west - or the end of the world, 'pending who you ask. (That last one was Wyngale's, obviously.) This is the Grentze Commune, our main settlement. We don't get too many visitors, so I'm sure everyone'll be real happy to see you!" *Small-Town Man: "A couple of times a year, a caravan of traders rolls through. They come selling all kinds of equipment and other exotic stuff from the east. Some o' them traders were saying there's s'posed to be some huge cities, a couple times bigger than here, even. Speaking plainly, I think they were just pulling my leg. Like someplace that big could really exist, come on, I'm no idiot!" *Resting Yama: "I reckon you saw them giant spikes stickin' out of the cliff down yonder. That's our Remnant, the Brimuslabus. Town legend says there was some terrible monster running wild, but the Imperator took the Remnant and sealed it in that very spot. 'Course, that was hundreds of years ago... If'n there's any truth to it, I sure ain't the one to tell. Only half-believe it myself, actually." *Staring Child: "See that sovani knight standin' over by the cliffs? That's Mr. Wyngale. Mama says he's protected Grentze for a long, long time - even since before I was born!" *Wyngale: "I am Wyngale. I've stood here for hundreds of years, watching over the Remnant Brimuslabus and what it seals." Note: there are two options for the further dialogues, depending on which quests were or were not completed during first disc gameplay. :Option one: After completing the quest Frustrations: *Resting Yama: "The Brimuslabus is gone. I'm worried - real worried. Sure hope the town legend is nothing more than a fancy bedtime story." *Wyngale: "Foolish qsiti. The Brimuslabus has not blessed this town. Or perhaps, it has. Perhaps it has prevented Him from awakening. That would indeed be a blessing. Hmph..." At the beginning of the second disc: *Frightened Girl: "Oh, it's you again, come back to visit. You'd better keep on going through, hon. Somebody's done taken the Brimuslabus, can you believe it? The Brimuslabus's stood here for hundreds of years, sealin' away an evil god. Without the Remnant, that god'll be back... and all the madder for it, I'll tell you what. Our poor village, this's gonna be the end..." *Departing Man: "Whoa there, pardner! This ain't no place to be lollygagging! Didn't you know? The legendary beast what was sealed around here's woken up! There ain't nothin' left for this town, sure as I'm standin' here - so I'm hoofing it out. Dunno where I'm headin', but it can't be worse." *Resolved Yama: "I'll be a monkey's uncle. That story 'bout the demon and the Imperator was the honest truth after all. Damnation, 'til now we been able to drive of everyone tryin' to get their hands on the Brimuslabus. How in blazes did this happen? Welp, ain't nothin' to be done about it now. I was raised here by my pappy and him by his pappy before that. I'm stayin' here 'til the end." *Staring Child: "Mister, what're we gonna do? The Brimuslabus is gone, and Mama says some real scary monster's come out! Mr. Wyngale'll be able to do somethin' about it... right?" After completing the quest The Fallen: *Frightened Girl: "Hoo-wee, can ya believe it? We were saved from that terrible disaster by Mr. Wyngale and his posse. Phew, I didn't know what to do, I don't even know how to start to thank him. I was prayin' to every god I could think of!" *Departing Man: "Hey, pardner - izzit true what they say, that the varmint what was s'posed to destroy the village was beaten? I heard that square peg of a sovani what lived here came in with his pals an' saved the village. Pretty amazin', ain't it? I was on the road outta town when I heard the rumor, so I came back t' check it out." *Resolved Yama: "Hey, have ya heard? Some terrible big beast showed up here, an' that sovani, Wyngale, beat the tar out of it! All this time I figgered he was just some crazy kook, who'd have thunk he'd end up all o' our saviors?" *Staring Child: "Hey, mister, didja see? That scary monster ain't here no more. Mr. Wyngale found it and whupped it but good! He's just amazing! When I grow up, I wanna be just like him!" :Option two: At the beginning of the second disc (if the Brimuslabus was not taken): *Smiling Girl: "So we've had another traveler come through town - not a cutie like you, though! He said he came from some con-grass whozawhatzit group? He went on about his organization bein' updated, with some new feller in charge, like it was some of my business... I didn't even know there were organizations like that, but so long as he wasn't asking for any money, it didn't bother me none." *Small-Town Man: "Hoo-wee, was I surprised! Some feller from the east - called himself an emissary of somesuch - came all the way out here to Grentze from the capital city, Elysion. Seems the folks on the continent all got into some fightin', and lost a bunch of their Remnants. Shame, ain't it? Anyhow, I guess the world's pretty big after all. Kinda makes me wanna strike out and do some explorin' myself!" *Resting Yama: "Oh, get this. Some fancy-pants messenger strolled up from some far-off place. ...Reckon most everyplace is pretty far-off from here, though. Apparently, those big city-types've been havin' themselves a war or two, and lost all their Remnants, so, they sent a guy to come sniffing 'round here for unbound ones. You can bet I gave him the evil eye 'til he gave up on tryin' to take the Brimuslabus, I tell you what. The nerve of them city folk, comin' here to steal our Remnant! They'd just let that varmint sealed by the Imperator come back, huh?" *Staring Child: "Mr. Wyngale stands there every day and prays (oh, yeah, he does...) towards the Brimuslabus. Wonder if his arms get tired, standin' like that all the time... I'd go and switch off with him, so he could rest, but I haven't got but two arms..." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Leshau shall ensure us of his committment to Baaluk while standing in front of the guild house. *Wyngale will be by his cliff, doing his usual crazy talk. Category:Dialogues